Dear Diary
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: It was a perfect plan, the Maou would stay unhurt. But it all went wrong. Wolfram was kidnapped, but no reward was ever requested, the abductors remained silent. Wolfram-centric, written as if it were a diary
1. Entries 1 to 5

**Dear Diary**

**Oh gods…as of right now I'm sitting in the waiting room of the airport, waiting to board my flight. Meh…I just had to take this idea off my head**

**The plot began when I noticed the lack of Wolfram kidnapping fics, thinking that maybe that was the cause of a scene like that in the anime I waited until the last episode to make my judgment. Two OVA's later I decided I'd better write one.**

**Psht...let's see how much it takes till they call me**

**It's 23:22 right now**

**--**

**Title: Dear Diary**

**Pairing: Yuuram…sortof**

**Spoilers warning: the basics****, the ones present in almost every fic: Greta and Murata… if you know who is Greta and have seen a couple of episodes after that you should have no problem. Unless my sleepless brain decided to play a joke on me**

…**Speaking about jokes gone old**

**--**

**Disclaimer: KKM will never ever****, ever, ever belong to me… no matter how much I cry**

**

* * *

**

I don't even know why I am writing, it's hard enough to try to see my pen's strokes. For an unknown reason, they gave me you some days ago; maybe to find a way to torture me further, maybe to give it to my family as a last memory once I'm gone. And well, I have nothing better to do. I'll be assuming that my dear captors will be using this as a way to try to gain my trust and then shatter my hopes. Nice. Oh by the way, could I get a cell with more sunlight next time? It's hard to see my handwriting. Thank you.

--

Maybe the appropriate term for you is 'diary', right? Now maybe I should tell you about my life. My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, I am a Mazoku, I got stuck in this because my wimpy fiancé decided to go on a recon mission with all of us and they were planning to kidnap him but mistook me for him… not that I'd rather have it some other way…

--

Dear Diary,

It's been at least a week since I last wrote in you. If you are indeed something that will be given to my family after my death…I'd like to state some things. Gwendal, I'd like to thank you for the puppy dog plushie. Anissina please don't try anything funny on my corpse, even if it was a dead body all you needed to develop a new maryoku-powered device. Please. Gisela, thank you for being such a great friend. Günter, hands off my fiancé! Yuuri, don't you _dare_ cheat. Please take care of Greta. Konrad you may not be a great comedian but you were a great brother. Mom, I never stopped loving you, no matter how many times you left me alone as a child. Greta, you were the best daughter someone might ask for. Murata, I entrust you with Yuuri, please keep him safe from any ill-fated choices he might make.

That's about it

--

Dear Diary,

Maybe, maybe I should start writing a bit more often. Firstly, I should give you a better name. What about Neko-chan? I remember Yuuri once told me a story about a girl who was hiding somewhere and kept a diary who she called Kitty…

--

Dear Neko-chan,

How I came to be trapped here, you may ask? Yuuri had succeeded in getting new allies for Shin Makoku, but there were still many who opposed her. We were supposed to go check on our enemies in a reconnaissance mission, just to see how well armed they were or if we would need more soldiers when trying to reach a truce. Then Yuuri decided he would go with us. Neither Günter not Gwendal were able to persuade him against it. The territory we would be inspecting was full of places where assassins might hide, so after deep thought a plan was made: we were all to wear black wigs and eye contacts. The people we were up against were ruthless and would have no doubts in attacking us, it was better if they just took one of us and left the rest alone. That way Yuuri had greater chance of staying safe. Of course, he didn't know. Not the whole story at least. In preparation for any ambush we were all wearing cloaks and I was to ride on his horse… the criminals couldn't be so sure about the Maou's appearance if they had only seen him a couple of times, right? They bit the bait. Sort of. Yuuri was returned unhurt at Blood Pledge Castle… but they had me

--

_--Upon hearing footsteps Wolfram slid the notebook __in a fissure between the stones which made up the dungeon's walls--_

* * *

**They called my flight at quarter to midnight of the same day**** just in case you wanted to know**

**As of right now I'm in a hotel in Argentina**

**Yey Argentina!**

**Tata for nows**

**Love,**

**Vivi**

**(PS: many thanks to TragickPast for being my beta reader, I love you, Yumay!)**

**(PS2: never call her Yumay without her consent, and no, I do't need her approval of it to call her Yumay)**

Note: 01-25-08, I just noticed a fic that was recently ended was about kidnapping too… pssht…I feel terrible when my plots have at least a 30 of similarity with other people's… at least the kidnapping bit is the only one it has in common with this story… tho I gotta admit I panicked when I saw it in the main page

Damn…I think I just gave away my own plot


	2. Entries 6 to10

**Dear Diary**

**I don't have much to say, since I'm keeping my pointless rants in my ****lj**** until I find my diary…whi****ch is unlikely…since said possession**** of mine is buried deep ****with****in a box****, under layers of clothing, toys and stuffs**

**--**

**Thank you so much ****hearmelaugh**** and ****isumi**** '****kivik****' for ****betareading****, I ****luff**** you, guys!**

**--**

**Disclaimer: KKM will never ever, ever, ever belong to me… no matter how much I cry**

**The Poet and the Pendulum doesn't belong to me either… I wish it did… but ****it's**** awesomeness is well beyond me**

_--To __hearmelaugh__ for being so awesome and for the cutest tabby cat I've ever seen--_

* * *

Dear Neko-chan,

I had a dream. I was in this beautiful garden, surrounded by flowers. Red flowers, blue flowers, yellow flowers. I was home. It felt so nice, the warm breezes caressing my skin as I sat over a particularly comfortable stone bench. All of a sudden, someone was combing my hair. I turned around to see Mother. "Be still my son, you are home" she said. She sat next to me. "Oh, when did you become so cold?" her hands cupped my face, eyes brimming with tears. I could feel mine stinging as well. Then I was falling...falling...the colors blended together and spun around me. "All you need is to feel my love", her voice rang in through the darkness. I have hope, my dear diary...I know they will get me out of here

--

Dear Neko-chan,

I was wondering what my dream meant. Am I gonna be home soon? Then again it might just be a figment of my imagination…just wishful thinking. I don't know, Neko-chan, I wish I did. I wish I had Ulrike's powers and was able to hear the Original King Shinou's voice. I wish I knew what he has planned for me in the future. So far I can only pray and hope this will be over soon

--

Dear Neko-chan,

I wish I could take a bath. Oh how I wish… I'm feel so dirty. Maybe if I was able to take a bath I would, my dear captors, agree to your terms. After all, what could I possibly lose? I don't know anything I shouldn't know and I'm happy I don't.

--

Dear Neko-chan,

Today they haven't come for me. They usually come early in the morning to resume the… questioning. I wonder how they expect _me_ to know such a thing. If they wanted to know about it they should have kidnapped Gwendal, how many times do I have to repeat it, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!

--

Dear Neko-chan,

They haven't stopped by in a week or so. The last time they dropped by food was four days ago. Luckily, the hooded man's daughter has taken a liking for me and is frequently bringing me ripe fruit. She's about Greta's age… I don't even want to imagine what would happen to her if she gets caught. I wonder how's my Greta doing…

I suppose now my captors want me dead, seeing they won't bother to bring me food any more. Maybe it's because my King is in his way here, to free me from my prison. I don't know why, Neko-chan…but the lack of interest on their behalves has given me hope

--

_--The soldier closed the book, leaning into the stone wall. Once immaculate blond locks now matted with dried blood and dirt, eyes closed as if to avoid looking at his surroundings--_

* * *

**I'm trying to develop a theme for every group of entries. The first five were the setting, this five's theme is 'hope', the next two sets of entries will be longer**

**Drop me a review? Pretty please?**

**-****Vivi**


End file.
